Written In The Sand
by docsangel
Summary: When Chris' sister moves to town, she meets Chris' SWAT family. What happens when one falls for her? Will she let him in or will she stay alone in her misery?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm done." he tells me. "Fine." I say as I head to the bedroom and start packing my things. I don't have much so it all fits into three duffle bags. Heading out to the car, he says "I'm sorry it ended this way." I look at him and say "I'm not." before getting into the car and pulling out of the driveway. I had been living in San Diego with my boyfriend of four years and there was only one person that I had in my life that would never turn her back on my. My sister Christina, or Chris. Pulling over to get gas, I pull out my phone and call my sister. "Hello?" she answers. "Hey Chris." I say. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asks. "No. Jordan and I broke up and I'm in my car with everything I own with me." I tell her. "You know you have a place here. How long before you get here?" she asks. "A couple of hours. Thanks Chris." I say. "We're family. I got you." she says. We end the call and I head to my sisters.

A couple of hours later, I pull into her driveway. She walks out to help me get my bags and we head into the house. Sitting on the couch, she hands me a beer and sits down with her own. "Now. Tell me what happened." she says. Taking a drink of my beer, I start. "He's been going out with his friends a lot lately and coming home with hickeys on his neck. I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to lose him but I just couldn't take it anymore. He came home tonight with a few on his neck and I lost it. I told him I was tired of him hooking up with random women and them leaving marks on his neck. He told me that it wasn't random women. He's been seeing this one woman for a few months now. Apparently, she's pregnant and it's his." I tell her. "Wow. I'm sorry Sis. Seriously though, you don't need that douche. Look, some of us are going out after work tomorrow night for drinks. Why don't you come along. Meet the guys I work with and let loose a little." she tells me. "I don't know." I tell her. "Nope. You're going. Let's get some rest and then tomorrow while I'm working you can get unpacked and settled in. You're home now." she tells me. I hug her tight and say "Love you Chrissy." Smiling softly she says "Love you too Bug." She's not called me that since we were kids.

The next morning, I get up and start the coffee and breakfast. Plating the food when Chris comes into the room. "Here. Eat." I tell her. "Thanks." she says. We sit down to eat and I ask "What time are we going out tonight?" Between bites, she says "Be ready at six. I'll be by to pick you up." she tells me. "Okay." I say. She heads to work and I start cleaning up the kitchen. Getting my things unpacked, I see it's almost five so I start getting ready. I put on a black flowy peasant top, a pair of black form fitting jeans, my black heeled booties and leave my hair down in its natural waves. Doing light makeup, I'm ready to go when Chris walks in. "Ready?" she asks. "Yeah." I say.

Walking into the bar, we walk up to a table full of men and Chris says hello. "Hey guys. This is my sister Kiera. She moved in with me last night." she tells them. "Hey." I say. They all say hello and Chris says. "This is Hondo, Deacon, Street, Tan and Luca." I take a seat at the table and Luca takes a glass and pours me and Chris beers. "Thanks." I say. "So, Chris said you just moved here. Where from?" Hondo asks. "I was living in San Diego these last four years." I say. "What made you leave?" Luca asks. "Nothing there for me anymore and decided I missed my sister." I say. They all nod. We go on talking and Chris grabs my hand and pulls me to the dancefloor once I get a few beers in me. I spend the next little bit dancing and laughing with my sister before we head back to the table. Luca pours me another beer and I say "Thanks Luca." We sit around a little more before there's only me, Chris, Street and Luca. "Tell me a little more about you Kiera." Luca says. "Not much to tell. Grew up just south of LA with my sister and our mom. Now it's just me and Chris. She's my best friend." I say and she butts in and says "Only because we're twins." I roll my eyes. "I know but I'm older." I say. "By two freaking minutes." she says and Street and Luca start laughing. "Go back to your boy." I tell her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

A little later, Luca and I are still talking and getting to know each other when Chris says she's ready to head home. "I guess I better go. It was nice talking to you Luca." I say. "Yeah, you too." he tells me. We all say our goodbyes and head out the door. Getting into Chris' car, she says "So, you and Luca seemed to hit it off." I just look at her and say "Don't go there, Sis." She glances at me and says "Why not? He's a nice guy." I just shake my head and say "Just don't. Please." She looks at me concerned and when we pull into the driveway, she asks "What aren't you telling me?" I wipe the tear that escapes and say "I didn't tell you the reason that Jordan cheated on me." She says "I'm listening." Sighing, I say "He said that he wasn't attracted to me anymore. That he couldn't handle being with a fat girl anymore." I tell her. "You aren't fat." she tells me. "I'm not skinny." I say sadly and get out of the car. "Luca isn't like that." she tells me. "Chris, we just talked. Nothing's coming of it." I tell her and she drops it. We head inside and I head straight to bed. I enjoyed talking to Luca tonight but it can't happen. It won't. A guy like him won't go for a girl like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, we get up and Chris says she has to head to work. "I'm gonna put in some applications and try to find a job." I tell her. "Okay. Take your time." she tells me. "Be safe Chrissy." I say before she walks out the door. I spend the next few hours, working on my resume and getting applications in.

While Chris is at work, Luca walks over and says "You got a minute?" Chris follows him to the side where they can speak in private and he asks "Your sister's a pretty cool chick." She laughs and says "You don't know the half of it but Luca, she's been through a lot here lately." He looks at her and asks "What happened?" She sighs and says "She just got out a messed up relationship." He looks at her and says "I was going to ask if she wanted to hang out. Talk a little more." Smirking she says "Why don't you and Street meet at my house. I'll pick up pizzas and we'll all hang out." Smiling he says "See you about six or so." She nods and they head back to the group.

Chris walks in the door at six holding a couple of pizzas. "Hey. I would have cooked you know." I tell her. "I know." She says. "You know we won't eat this much." I tell her. "I know. Got a couple guys coming over." she tells me and I look at her. She smirks at me and I say, "No. You guys have fun. I find something else to do." I go to head to my room and she grabs my arm. "He just wants to hang out. Just talk and get to know you. Nothing more." she tells me. "Fine." I say defeatedly.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door and Chris answers it. She leads them into the kitchen where I am getting out beers and paper plates. Sitting at the island, Chris sits across from me with Street beside her and Luca sits next to me. I sit and listen to the conversation while we eat and once we are done, Chris says "Let's go sit out back." We walk out to the back deck and there is a porch swing and two chairs. Chris and Street take the chairs leaving me and Luca to sit in the swing. "How was your day?" Luca asked me. "Busy. Revised my resume and did a ton of applications. What about you?" I asked. "Busy. Your girl here, took down this chick today. She was high as a kite. Started going on about how she looked like a Disney Princess." he says and we all start laughing. "Please tell me she said which one." I say. "I think she said Jasmine." Street says and I bust out laughing. "You know that's what we used to call her when we were kids. She had beautiful long hair. I think that's why she cut it." I say. I notice that Luca's arm is across the back of the swing and he start lightly rubbing his fingers on my shoulder. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." I say and go back inside. Going to the bathroom to get myself together, I splash water on my face and head back outside. As soon as I walk out of the bathroom, Luca is standing there. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He tells me. "You didn't. It's just been a long time since anyone's bothered to touch me." I say. We walk back into the kitchen and he leans against the island as I get us another beer. "I think you're a cool chick Kiera." he says. "Luca. Don't. Please." I say. He moves next to me and asks "Why not?" I don't look at him. "I moved here because my boyfriend broke up with me. He was cheating on me and got her pregnant. Telling me it was my fault that he cheated because he wasn't attracted to me. Telling me that I'm too fat for him." I say. "He's wrong. You're perfect." he tells me. "I'd really like to get to know you." he tells me. "I don't know." I tell him. "Just as friends and if it goes father from that then great, if not, no pressure." he tells me. Thinking about it for a minute, I say "Okay."

We walk back outside and Chris looks at me and I know she's checking on me. I nod that I'm okay and Luca and I head back to the swing. Sitting down, he puts his arm across the back again and I move a little closer. Just friends. I can do that. I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we are sitting out on the deck, talking and laughing for a while and Luca is still lightly rubbing my shoulder. I look at Chris and she's smiling at me and I just smile back. I see Street look at us and then at Chris and he says "Chris, you wanna go for a ride?" I look at them and see both of them smirking and Chris says "Yeah. Let's go." Walking over to me, she kisses my cheek and whispers "Have fun." I flip her off and she starts laughing.

Once they are gone, Luca and I are sitting in the swing and just looking out at the yard. "So, tell me a little more about you, Kiera." he says. "Not much to tell. When Chris went into the academy, I went to community college and got a degree in Business Administration. Chris and I spent a lot of time growing up, it being just us so we are really close on top of being twins." I say. "Was that your dream?" he asked. "No. I was really into music. Always singing. Used to drive Chris nuts. She's a badass but can't carry a tune for shit." I tell him and we laugh. "Tell me about you, Luca." I say. "My first name is Dominique but people that I'm close to call me Dom or Luca. I'm third generation SWAT. Dad and Granddad were both SWAT. Love music and surfing." he says. "I sensed the surfer boy in you." I tell him. "That a good thing?" he asked. "Yeah. It is. I always loved watching people surf. Never tried it myself though. Chris is the adventurous one, not me." I tell him. "Maybe one day I can teach you." he says looking at me. "Maybe." I say.

We sit outside for a little while, just talking. The more we talked, the more comfortable I felt around him. Before I know it, I have my head laying on his shoulder while we talk and his arm is around me. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I look up at him. He just looks at me and caresses my cheek. I take a chance and reach up. Putting my hand behind his neck, I pull him down slightly and he places a soft kiss to my lips. I allow him to deepen it just a little but he doesn't push me for more. When we part, he asks "Was that okay?" I smile softly and say "Yeah but Dom, I need to take this slow. I have to get my head right before anything happens between us. " I say. He smiles softly and says "I understand." He kisses me softly again and I lay my head back on his shoulder and we just sit in silence.

I hear Street's bike pull up and Chris walks in the door as we walk back inside. "I better head out. I'll text you in the morning." he tells me. "Okay. Drive safe." I tell him. I walk him outside and he kisses me softly and says "Talk to you in the morning Kiera." I smile and nod before he heads out. Walking back inside, I see Chris standing there smirking. "Shut up." I tell her but I can't hide my smile. Walking over to the couch, we sit down and I ask "How was your ride with Street?" She laughs and says "Oh no. We're talking about you first." I just shake my head. "He's a nice guy." I tell her. "I told you but I need more than that." she tells me. "Fine. After you left, we started talking and getting to know each other a little better and I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and when I looked up at him, he was just so sweet. The way he touched my cheek, no one has ever been that gentle. I took a chance and kissed him." I tell her. "That's good Bug." she says. "Yeah, well, I kind of told him I wanted to take things slow so that I could get my head right before anything happens and he said he understands." I tell her. "That's good. You deserve to be happy and I saw how he was with you. Street said something about it when we stopped for ice cream." she said. "What did he say?" I asked. "He said that you when anyone else spoke to you that you seemed sad but not when Luca spoke to you. You're eyes seem to light up a little when he speaks to you." she said and I blush. "You like him don't you?" she asked. "Yeah. But…" I start. "But what Bug?" she asked. "Chrissy, what if he decides I'm not worth his time? Or that I'm not what he wants?" I ask. "He's not Jordan. This is why you were right in telling him you want to take things slow." she tells me. "Let's head to bed." I tell her. We say our goodnights and head to our rooms.

Waking up the next morning, I see a text on my phone. Opening the text, I see it's from Luca.

_L: Good morning Beautiful. _

_K: Good morning Dom._

_L: How'd you sleep?_

_K: Better than I have in awhile. You?_

_L: Really good. What do you have planned for the day?_

_K: Just sitting around here. Why?_

_L: We're off work today and thought I'd come hang with my new friend._

_K: I'd like that._

_L: See you in an hour?_

_K: Yeah. See you then._

I walk out of my room and see Chris sitting at the kitchen island drinking her coffee. "What do you have planned for today?" she asks as I sit down with my own coffee. "Uh, Luca is coming over to hang out." I tell her. "Really? Well, I'll make myself scarce." she says. "You don't have to. This is your home." I tell her. "Yours too." she tells me smiling. I see her text someone and she says "Seeing if Street wants to hang out." Smirking myself I ask "There something there?" She smiles and says "We're seeing where it goes." I shake my head at her using my own words against me. A few minutes later, she heads out to Street's bike. I go to the kitchen and put a pizza in the oven and a few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. I open the door and see Luca standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey Princess." he says. "Hey." I say and blush a little.

I lead him into the kitchen and get the pizza out of the oven. "Cut it?" I ask handing him the pizza cutter while I get paper plates down. Getting a couple of beers out while he puts the slices on the plates for us, I walk back over to the island and take the seat next to him. He places a plate in front of me and I hand him his beer. "Thanks." he says. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "Sure." he says. "Why do you call me Princess?" I ask. "Because that's how I see you and you deserve to be treated like one." he tells me. I lean my head over and lay against his shoulder for a minute and he kisses the top of my head. Sitting back up, I say "I have been thinking about things a little more. About us, I mean." I say. "And what did you come up with?" he asks. "I like you Dom. A lot. But I can't just jump into something. I need to make sure you can be patient with me." I say. "I can do that. I really like you." he says. I stand and move between his legs and I lean in and kiss his lips softly. He tries to deepen the kiss and I let him and for the first time in awhile, my insecurities don't creep in. When we pull apart, he asks "Can I at least call you my girl?" I smile softly and say "Yeah. I can handle that."

After we eat, we walk out to the back deck to the swing. I sit next to him and lean into him as he pulls me close. "I could get used to this." he says. "Me too." I say. I sit there just looking out at the yard and he asks "What are you thinking about?" I sit up a little and look at him. "The night I met you, when Chris and I were driving home, she started talking to me about us hitting it off. I told her that you would never go for me." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. "After four years of being told you were fat and ugly, it tends to stick with you." I say. "You know that's not true right?" he asks. "I'm starting to. I like hanging out with you. You're nice and funny and really nice to look at." I tell him laughing. He smiles and says "Well, you're pretty awesome yourself. You're sweet and smart and really nice to look at. Good kisser too." he tells me and I blush as I bury my face in his chest. Kissing the top of my head he says "You're my girl." I look up and kiss him softly and say "And you're my man." He smiles and says "Hell yeah I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, I have a job interview. I wake up to Luca's text.

_L: Good morning Beautiful. Good luck today. You got this._

_K: Good morning baby. Thanks. I'm nervous though._

_L: You don't need to be. You got this. Call me after._

_K: I don't want to bother you at work. I'll text you._

_L: Okay but you can still call._

_K: I'll let you know when I find out something._

_L: Okay Princess. Talk soon._

_K: Okay. Be safe please._

_L: Will do Baby._

I get ready for my interview and head out the door. An hour and a half later, I walk out the door with a new job and feeling really good about things. My sister's close, new job and great guy. I head to the car and head home. Walking in the door, I call Luca. "Hey Princess. How'd it go?" he asks. "Good. I start next Monday." I say. "See, I told you not to worry. Congrats Babe." he says. "Thanks. Things just seem to be falling into place." I tell him. We talk for a few more minutes before he had to get back to work and I decide to do a little shopping.

Walking back into the house, after picking up some new outfits for work, I decide to do some baking. I get the cake in the oven and there's a knock on the door. I open the door without looking through the peephole and I see my ex, Jordan, standing there. "What do you want Jordan?" I ask. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I want you to come home." he tells me. "What about your girlfriend? Thought you were going to be a daddy?" I ask. "Turns out she was never pregnant. Just said that to get me to leave you." he tells me. "So, what am I supposed to do? Just pack up and move back with you?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "No. I'm here with my sister and I'm seeing someone." I tell him. "Yeah right. Have you looked at yourself? You're fat. No one wants that. Now, get your things and come on." he tells me. "No." I say. "You honestly think this guy is going to stay faithful to you? No man wants a fat girl. You're not even pretty. I don't give a shit if you come back or not. I just wanted a piece of ass sitting there waiting on me. Oh well. Stay alone. Keep telling yourself that someone gives a shit about you. You're nothing." he tells me before I slam the door in his face and start to sob.

Chris comes home from work and sees me sobbing on the couch. "Hey. What happened?" she asks. I just shake my head. "Talk to me. What happened?" she asks. "Jordan showed up." I tell her. "Shit. What did he say?" she asks. "Telling me he wanted me to come home. His girlfriend was never pregnant. When I said no, he told me that I'm fat and ugly and that no one wants me. He said no one gives a shit about me and that Dom won't stay faithful. I can't do this. He's right." I tell her and start to sob harder. She sits and just holds me. I finally get myself together a little and go to my room to lay down and find myself sobbing even more.

A little bit later, there's a knock on my door and I don't answer. I hear it open and think it's Chris until I feel the bed dip down. I feel an arm wrap around me and hear him whisper "I got you baby. I'm not going anywhere." I try to pull away from him but he doesn't let me. He rolls me over and pulls me closer. "Talk to me baby." he says. I sit up and stand up from the bed. "I can't do this Dom." I tell him softly. "Why not? Because you ex wants to fill you with lies?" he says softly. "Dom…" I start but he walks over and cups my face and says "You're my girl. Nothing changes that. You're perfect. I'm not going anywhere and I won't cheat." he tells me. He kisses me softly and I say "Okay. I'm sorry Dom." He kisses me again and says "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm here Princess. You're beautiful and smart and amazing. If I have to tell you that everyday for the rest of your life, I will." he says, looking into my eyes. I say "Thank you." I pull him to the bed and we lay down. I lay my head on his chest and he just rubs my back as I rub light circles on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning I wake up and I'm still in Luca's arms. I go to move and he tightens his hold on me. "Dom, I have to pee." I tell him laughing a little. I get up and do what I need to do and I climb back into bed. He pulls me closer and kisses me softly. I let him deepen the kiss and he whispers against my lips "You're my girl." Deciding I need that connection, I say "Show me." He looks at me as to ask if I'm sure and I lean up and kiss him. He deepens the kiss again and hovers over me. We shed clothes and before he enters me, he says "You're perfect." Kissing me again, he enters me and thrusts in and out slowly, making love to me and never breaking the kiss. When we both reach our release, he lays on his back and I lay my head on his chest and neither of us speak. After a few minutes, I think something is wrong until he finally speaks. "I'm falling for you." I look at him and he says "I'm falling hard for you." I kiss him softly and say "I'm falling for you too."

We get up and head to the kitchen to see Chris and Street sitting at the island and Chris is finishing up breakfast. She hugs me and whispers "You good?" I nod and she looks at me confused. "We'll be back guys." she says before pulling me into the next room. "You're glowing. What happened?" she asks. "He said he's falling for me...after making love to me." I tell her. "Holy shit. I'm happy for you Bug." she says as she pulls me into a tight hug. We go back into the kitchen to eat and as I sit down beside Luca, he kisses me softly.

We sit there talking and Street asks "Why does she call you Bug?" I look at Chris and say "We had nicknames for each other growing up. I was Bug and she was Chrissy. She used to chase me with bugs when we were little so she started calling me that to piss me off and it stuck but we say things to each other out of love that most people think is us fighting." I tell him. "Like what?" Luca asks. "Well, if you ever hear me tell her to bite me and her say suck it, that's us saying I love you." I tell them. They laugh and Street asks "Why?" I laugh harder and say "We're twins. We went through this stage where we didn't want mom knowing we liked being around each other so we made up our own thing. We also mastered the art of speaking to each other without speaking." I tell him.

After breakfast, they all head out to work. "Later Kiera." Street says. "Later." I say. "Suck it Bug." Chris says. "Bite me Chrissy." I say and she laughs. Luca goes to walk out the door and pulls me close and kisses me softly. "I'll call you later Princess." he says. "Be safe. I need you whole." I tell him. "I will baby." he says before kissing me again. How could I have let Jordan get into my head?

Later that day, there's a knock at the door and I look through the peephole this time. I see a delivery of flowers. A beautiful mixture of wild flowers. Opening the door, I sign for the flowers and shut the door. Taking them to the island, I see the card. _Just wanted to shower my Princess with love and flowers as beautiful as you are._ I tear up a little reading that card. Oh my God. Picking up my phone, I text him.

_K: Thank you so much for the flowers and the card._

_L: Anything for you. I just wanted to make you smile._

_K: Well it worked. I can't stop smiling. You wanna come stay tonight?_

_L: Sleeping next to my girl? Oh yeah._

_K: I'll cook. Tell Chris to bring her boy toy._

_L: Will do baby. But after dinner, you are all mine._

_K: I'm all yours anyway._

_L: Damn right. Gotta head back._

_K: Okay. Thank you again. Be safe._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That evening, when Chris, Street and Luca walk in, I have dinner ready and I'm plating the food. Sitting down at the island together, Luca leans over and kisses me and says "Thank babe." We start eating and I ask "So, how was your day?" They all start laughing and Chris says "Well, your man here, got hit on." I look at her confused and then at him and he's shaking his head. "Proposed to, actually." Street says and I look at him. "We were looking for a guy and having to canvas the houses in this one neighborhood. I walk up to this one door, and there's a woman that answers that has to be at least in her 80's." he explains. Then Chris cuts in. "She looks him up and down and says "Holy hell I found my soulmate." I start laughing until Street speaks up. "Your boy here told her that he couldn't be because he already found his." I stop laughing and look at him shocked. He kisses me softly and says "And I meant it."

We finish eating and Chris asks "You guys wanna watch a movie with us?" Before I can answer, Luca says "Next time. I need some time with my girl." He takes my hand and leads me out to the swing on the back deck. Sitting in the swing, I sit next to him and he pulls me close. Tilting my head up, he kisses me softly and we just look at each other. After a little bit, he finally speaks. "I meant what I said in there." I smile softly and say "I feel that way too. I never thought I would." He kisses me again and we spend the rest of the night talking before heading to bed.

Getting up the next morning, we are all eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Chris answers the door and I hear her say "You have a lot of nerve showing up here again. What do you want?" she asks him. "I want to talk to Kiera." he tells her. "Not happening." she tells him. I walk to the door and say "It's okay Chris. I'll talk to him." She looks at me and I feel Luca's hand on my hip. "Not without me." he says. I nod. We step outside and I ask "What do you want?" He asks "Who's this?" I hear Luca behind me say "Her boyfriend." Jordan looks at me and says "Is he serious?" I look him dead in the eye and say "Yeah he is. Now what do you want?" I ask again. "I want you back." he tells me. "Ain't happening." Luca says. "She can speak for herself." Jordan says. "I don't want to be with you. I'm happy with Luca. He treats me better than you ever did." I tell him. "Yeah. Until he gets tired of you and moves on." he tells me. "Like you did? Not likely. He's with me. Only me. Now, you need to leave and don't show back up again." I tell him. "What are you going to do? Call the cops?" he asks laughing. "I am the cops shithead." Luca says and Chris and Street step out too. "So are we. Now you heard my sister. Leave." Chris says and Jordan can't get out of here fast enough.

I push my way inside and head to my room and close the door. I feel a panic attack coming on. The door opens and Luca walks in. "Baby. Hey. Look at me." he says softly. I look at him and he sees the panic in my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours. Don't listen to him. Take a breath baby. Just take a breath." he says and I start to calm down. He pulls me close and holds me. "I got you baby." he says. "Thank you Dom." I say. I look up at him once I calm down and say "I need you." The door is closed so he lays me on the bed and we start to undress and make love again. He understands that I need that connection. I need to feel that he wants me. Once we reach our release, he holds me and says "I will always be here." I look up at him and say "I know you will." I kiss him softly and can't help but feel like I am falling head over heels in love. I know he cares but I don't think his is as deep as mine. Never will be. But, I just want to enjoy this before he changes his mind. Jordan is right. I can't keep anyone long. They all leave. They all cheat. I lay my head back on his chest and hold him as close as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After laying there with Luca for awhile, I don't say anything. "Are you okay?" he asks and I decide that I am just going to put it out there and hope I don't completely screw this up. I sit up and he sits up with me. "I want to tell you something but I don't know how you will feel about it." I tell him. "Baby you can tell me anything." he says. "I'm falling in love with you." I say but don't look at him. He tilts my head up and I see him smiling. "I'm falling in love with you too baby. " he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Really baby. I love you. I have since the minute I met you." he tells me. He pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "I love you Dominique." I say. "I love you too Kiera."

Walking out to the living room, we see Street and Chris sitting there. As soon as she sees me walk in, she's up and pulling me into a hug. "You okay Bug?" she asks. I look back at Luca and then say to her "I have never been better." She smiles at me and so does Street. "We better head to work." Chris says. Her and Street head out the door. Luca pulls me close and I say "Please be careful. I need you to come home to me." I say. "I will always come home to you. I love you baby." he says. "I love you. Please be safe." I almost beg. He sees the look in my eyes and says "I'll be safe. I love you." Kissing him one more time, I say "I love you." before watching him walk out the door.

That evening, I am in the kitchen with my earbuds in, cooking and singing along with the music in my ears. I don't hear everyone coming in until I feel a set of arms wrap around my stomach and lips on my neck. I lean back into him as I take out the earbuds. He whispers in my ear "I told you I'd come home." I turn in his arms and kiss him softly. He deepens the kiss before whispering "I love you." Smiling against his lips I say "I love you. Get cleaned up. Dinner's almost done." I tell him. He does as I say and as the three of them walk back in, I am plating food and handing them out. Sitting next to Luca, I ask. "How was work?" They get quiet. "What?" I ask. No one will look at me. "Someone better start talking." I say. The guys look at Chris. "I was kind of taken hostage today." she says. I look at her shocked and say "Excuse me?" Luca pulls me to him and says "We were going into a bank to get the hostages out and were down to one hostage that the guy wanted to make sure he got out and Chris traded herself for the hostage." I look at her and ask "You what? Are you serious?" I pull away and go to walk away and Chris says "Kiera…" I just keep walking.

A couple of minutes later, Chris walks out behind me. "Are you okay?" she asks. "No. My twin. My best friend gave herself up to be a hostage. No. I am not okay." I tell her. "We had it under control." she says. "And anything could have gone wrong. I finally have you back in my life and have an amazing guy and it all just came crashing down that I could lose one of you at any minute. Chris, I can't lose you guys. Hell, I even worry about Street." I tell her. "Awe, you love us." she jokes. "Yes I love you assholes." I say and Luca walks up behind me and pulls me to him. "But we're your assholes." Street says. "Yeah. You are. I really have to get used to this don't I?" I ask. "Yeah babe. You do. But we all look out for each other. We promise." he says as I lean back into him and pray they all stay safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After dinner, we all sit out on the deck and just sit. "Are you okay Bug?" Chris asks. "Yeah. I think so." I tell her. Luca pulls me closer and just holds me. "You three have to promise that you will all come back in one piece. I can't lose you guys." I tell them. "We promise. We always look out for each other." Chris tells me. I lay my head against Luca's chest and Chris and Street head inside. Luca pulls my legs across his lap and pulls something out of his pocket. "I want you to wear this." he says. He shows me a necklace with a medallion on it. "This is my St Michael's medallion. He's the Guardian of Police Officers." he tells me. "My grandmother gave it to my grandfather when he joined the force and he gave it to my dad who gave it to me. I want you to wear it." he tells me. "Are you sure, Dom?" I ask. "You're my girl. I love you. You're the one that I want to have my last name someday. I'm sure." he tells me. I turn so that he can put it on me and then he kisses me softly. "You want to marry me someday?" I ask. "Yeah Kiera. I do." he says. "I want to marry you too." I tell him.

We sit out for a little while longer before heading to bed. Lying in bed, my back is to him and he has his arms wrapped around me. I hear him whisper in my ear "I will always come home to you." I snuggling closer to him and feel him start to kiss on my neck and shoulder. Turning in his arms I say "Love me Dom." He kisses me softly and says "I already do." We start to undress in between kisses and he enters me slowly. Never breaking the kiss. Slowly making love to me and it just seems like the connection is so much deeper this time.

The next morning, we are sitting at breakfast and I am running my fingers over the medallion that he gave me when Chris asks "What's that?" nodding to the necklace. "Dom gave me his St Michael's medallion." I tell her. She looks at Dom and smiles. After breakfast, she asks "Can I talk to you a minute?" Dom nods before kissing me and following her to the back deck. "I love that you are with my sister and you've been good for her but where do you see this going? I know you love her but she's going to want marriage and kids. You ready for that?" she asks. "Yeah, I am. I told her I want to marry her someday and I mean it." he tells Chris. "Good. I know you'll take care of her but I just wanted to know where your head was." she says. "With her. I've been looking at rings." he says. "Good. Be good to her." she says before they both walk back inside. He walks over to me and kisses me softly. I look at Chris and she just smiles.

The three of them head out to work and I know this is my last day of being home alone. They had been gone for a little over an hour when there was a knock at the door. I look through the peephole and see Jordan there. "What do you want?" I ask through the door. "Open up and talk to me." he says. "I'm not opening the door. You need to leave." I tell him. He starts banging on the door. "Open up the fucking door." he yells. I jump. Running to make sure that the back door is locked, I pick up my phone and call Luca. "Hey babe. What's up?" he asks. "Dom." I say and he asks "What's wrong?" I am almost in tears. "Jordan is banging on the door yelling to open up." I say. "Lock yourself in your room. We're on our way. I love you." he says. "I love you. Please hurry." I say. I go to the bedroom like he told me and lock the door. A few minutes later, I hear banging and crashing. "Kiera, open up. It's me." I hear my sister say. I open the door and she pulls me into a hug. I hear Dom in the living room "You won't ever come near Kiera again. You piece of shit." Dom says. I hear Hondo. "We got him Luca. Go check on your girl." Hondo says. Luca walks over and pulls me close. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I am now." I say. Kissing me softly he says "We're gonna take him in. Chris is staying here to help clean up but I gotta make sure that this dude don't bother you again." he tells me. "Be careful. I love you." I whisper. "I love you." he says before kissing me and heading out with the guys. Chris and I start to clean and she says "When you called, he freaked. Started running out the door before telling any of us what was going on. That man would die for you." she tells me. "I would for him too." I tell her and she just smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next couple of months go by and things with Luca and I are going great. Chris is spending more time at Street's house and Luca has pretty much moved in at our house. Laying in bed listening to him lightly snore, I think about how much I love him. I'm still wearing his St Michael's medallion and things have been pretty quiet. I get up without waking him and head to the kitchen to start breakfast. Once I get the food done and coffee is ready, I walk to the bedroom and straddle Luca. "Dom, baby, wake up." I say softly. He starts to stir and kisses me softly before pulling me as close as he can get me. "Morning babe." he says. "Come on. Food's done." I tell him before trying to pull away. "I'd rather have you." he says. "How about after breakfast, we shower." I tell him. "Hell yeah." he says. I get off the bed and head to the kitchen, handing him his plate and coffee as he walks in. Kissing my cheek he says "Thanks babe." We sit to eat and he says "I want to take you somewhere today since we're both off work." he tells me. "Okay. After our shower, we'll head out." I tell him and he nods.

After breakfast, I clean up the kitchen and we head to the shower. Getting in, I stand under the stream of hot water when he steps behind me. He starts kissing my neck as he runs his hand down my stomach to my center and starts rubbing slow circles on my little bundle of nerves causing me to react. I start to moan until he stops and turns me around, facing him. Pinning me to the wall of the shower, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He kisses me deeply as he enters me slowly and starts to thrust in and out slowly. "Faster baby, please." I moan into his ear. "Fuck baby. You feel so good." he rasps. The faster he thrusts the harder he thrusts. "I'm close Dom." I say. "Cum with me baby." he says as he picks up the pace. We both reach our release at the same time. Taking a minute to catch our breath, we finish our shower before getting dressed and walking out the door.

An hour later, we are pulling up to these beautiful cliffs overlooking the beach. We get out and he puts a blanket down on the ground for us to sit down. I sit down between his legs and we just sit there looking out at the view. "I love you." he says softly. "I love you too." I tell him. "You are the best thing that's happened to me. I hope you know that." He tells me. I turn in his arms and look at him. "Dom, what's wrong?" I ask, worried. "I love you more than anything. I wake up thinking about you and I go to sleep thinking about you. Everything I do, I think about if it's going to stop me from coming home to you." he tells me. I look into his eyes and see so much love. "I love you too, Dom. You're everything to me." I tell him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. I look at it and then at him and see him smiling softly. He opens the small box and inside is a beautiful ring. Silver band with one large diamond in the center and a smaller diamond on each side of the large one. I look into his eyes and he says "Will you marry me?" I smile wide and say "Yeah, Dom. I'll marry you." He crashes his lips to mine and when we come up for air, he places the ring on my left ring finger.

A little later, we call Chris and Street to meet us at the house for dinner and order in. "What are you smiling for?" she asks me. I hold up my hand and her eyes go wide. "Holy shit. He did it." she says. I look at her and ask "You knew?" She laughs and says "He asked for my blessing months ago." I look at her shocked and she says "Looks like we have a wedding to plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While Street and Dom talk and hang out, Chris and I are talking about the wedding. "We need a date first." I say. Dom comes over and looks at the calendar that we have out and points to a date. "June 12th?" I ask. "Yeah." he says kissing the top of my head. "So, June 12th is my wedding date. That gives us six months to plan. We can do that." I say and Chris nods. "How big of a wedding are you wanting?" Chris asks. "Not big. Just family and close friends. That's it." I say. "You want mom there?" Chris asks causing Dom and Street to look at me. "No." I say simply and Chris nods. "Can I talk to you?" Dom asks. We walk into the next room and he asks "Why don't you want your mom there?" I look at my hands and say "All our lives, all we heard from her was how we wouldn't amount to anything and how no man would ever want us. All we heard was that we were worthless. I don't want her there." I say. "Okay. She won't be there. But you know that's not true right? You know you're priceless baby and I want you more than anything." he says. "I know. I feel the same way about you baby." I say. He kisses me softly and we head back into the kitchen. "You okay?" Chris ask and I nod and say "I'm good."

After Chris and Street leave, Dom and I are lying in bed. My head on his chest, fingers drawing circles on his bare chest, his fingers rubbing up and down my bare back. I look up at him and say "I love you." He looks at me concerned and says "I love you too but what aren't you telling me?" I sit up and he sits up with me. "Are you sure you want to marry me?" I ask, my insecurities coming through. "Of course I do. Do you not want to?" he asks. "I want to. I do. I just want to make sure this is really what you want." I say. He cups my face and kisses me softly and says "I have never wanted anything more." I smile softly and say "Okay."

We lay back down and snuggle up together and we drift off to sleep. Waking up the next morning, we head out to work and I get a call from Dom. "Hey baby." I answer. "Baby, I need you to come to the hospital. Chris has been hurt." he tells me. "I'll be right there." I tell him. Ending the call, I tell my boss I have to go and head out the door. Running into the ER I see Dom standing there with the rest of the guys. "Where's my sister?" I ask as Dom comes up to me. "She took one to the shoulder and one to the stomach. She's in surgery now." he tells me and I collapse. Dom picks me up and carries me to one of the chairs. Kneeling in front of me he says "Look at me baby." I look at him and tears are in my eyes. "She's going to be fine. She was still alert when we brought her in." he tells me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he stands, lifting me as he does and sits in the chair, bringing me into his lap. He just holds me while we wait.

A little later, a doctor comes out. "Family of Christina Alonso?" he asks. I stand on shaky legs while Dom helps me stand with everyone else behind us. "I'm her sister." He looks at me and says "Your sister was shot twice. Once in the shoulder which was a through and through and patched up fine. The other was a shot to the stomach. We have her patched up and she should heal up just fine but we have her under sedation for the next 24-48 hours to make sure there are no complications. We can take you to see her once she's set up but only two at a time and family only." he says. I look at him and say "They are all family." He nods and says "I'll make sure they all get on the list." After he walks away, Hondo says "Thank you." I look at him and say "You are our family. Blood or not." Now it's just a waiting game.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sitting next to Chris' bed, I'm holding her hand. Dom whispers "I'm gonna step out here and let one of the others come in for a few. You tell them to get me if you need me." he tells me. "I will." I tell him. He kisses the top of my head and heads out the door. Street comes in next. "How's she doing?" he asks. "No change. Vitals are good." I tell him. I look at him and see how he's looking at her. "You love her don't you?" I ask. "Yeah. I do. We told each other last night that we love each other." he tells me. "She loves you. I see it." I tell him. "I know." he tells me. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Just worried about her." he says. "Me too." I say. "You need anything?" he asks. "No. Thanks though." I tell him.

Over the next little bit, they all come in. Dom comes back in. "Deacon and his wife are going to the house to pack us a bag." he tells me. "Okay." I say without taking my eyes off of my sister. He kneels in front of me and says "Talk to me baby." I look at him and say "This is what I was worried about. I don't want to lose any of you and look how close I came to losing her." I say as the tears fall. Wiping my tears away, he says "You ain't losing any of us." I look at him and say "I want to move up the wedding. When she gets out of here, I just want to find a Justice of the Peace and get married." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Completely." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says 'We'll get it done." before standing and saying "I'm gonna walk to the cafeteria and get us something to eat." I shake my head and say "I'm not hungry." He tilts my head to look at him "I'm going to get us something to eat." I nod my head and say "Thank you." He kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you more."

The next couple of days are much of the same. The crew coming in to check on her. Dom comes in with dinner and says "Just heard from Hondo. They caught the guy that shot Chris." he tells me and my head snaps to look at him. "Seriously?" I ask. "Yeah. He has a lot of charges being put on him. Theft, shooting a police officer, resisting arrest, fraud, even possession of child porn. He's going to be going away for a long time." he tells me. I breathe a sigh of relief as I feel Chris' hand move. "Chris?" I ask. Her eyes flutter opened and I am up on my feet, hugging her. "Hey. Hey." she whispers. I look at her and say "I thought I lost you." She smirks and says "Nah. Needed a vacation." I glare at her and say "That's not funny Chris." as I step away from her. "I'll get the doctor." I say and leave the room. "She okay?" Chris asks Dom. "No. She's not left your side. Been having to force her to shower and eat." Dom says. "Shit." she says. "Yeah." Dom says.

Doctor comes in and checks her out. "Looks like you are healing well. We still want to keep you a few more days to make sure there's no issues before letting you go home. But you are going to be on bedrest for at least a couple of weeks before we even think about letting you move around. You'll be out of work at least a month." he says and Chris nods. I'm sitting on the side of the room, letting them do their thing as Dom steps out to call everyone. "Come here." Chris says. I walk to the bed and she says "I'm sorry for the bad joke." I shake my head. "It's not the joke. You're my twin. I need you here." I tell her as the tears fall again. "I know but look, I'm okay. I'm going to be fine." she tells me. "I know." I tell her. Dom walks back into the room and says "Street is on his way." She looks at me and says "I have something to tell you." I smirk and say "I already know. You love him huh?" I ask. "Yeah." she says. "Good. But we have something tell you. We're getting married at the courthouse as soon as you are out of here." I tell her. "Are you sure?" she asks. "Positive." I tell her and she smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days later, Chris is released from the hospital and we head to the courthouse. Street helps her into the wheelchair before we head inside and half an hour later, Luca and I are married. Heading home, Street takes Chris to their apartment to rest and Luca and I go to walk in the door, he stops me and picks me up to carry me over the threshold and straight to the bedroom. Laying me on the bed, he hovers over me, kissing me softly before deepening the kiss. We shed clothes in between kisses and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, making love to me for the first time as husband and wife. Once we reach our release, together, he pulls me into his side and kisses the top of my head. "I love you Kiera Luca." I look up at him and smile. "I love you too Dom." I say before kissing his bare chest before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, I go to get up and he pulls me closer to him. "Go back to sleep." he whispers. "I want to start breakfast." I tell him. "I'll take you out for breakfast." he tells me before pulling me closer again. Once we finally get out of bed, we go for a round in the shower before heading out to the diner. Walking in, we take a booth and order our food. "I can't believe we're married." I tell him smiling. "I know. It's surreal." he says smiling back. After we eat, we head to the beach. Walking out to one of the bonfire pits, we put a blanket down before wrapping one around us, me sitting between his legs. He lights the fire as the sun goes down and we sit there until the early morning before putting the fire out and heading home to get some sleep.

Waking up the next morning, we are sitting on the couch when my phone rings. "Hey Chrissy." I say smiling. "Hey Bug. How's the honeymoon going? Finally come up for air?" she asks and I can't help but laugh. "Ha Ha. Funny. But yes, finally came up for air." I say laughing and Luca laughs with me. "Well, Street's making dinner tonight and I want my sister and brother-in-law to join us. Be here at six." she tells me. "We'll be there." I tell her before ending the call. "We have dinner at Chris and Street's house. Apparently Street's cooking." I tell him. "Okay. So we have all day to spend together." he tells me. "That we do." he says before he kisses me deeply and claims me there again on the couch.

Six on the dot, we were standing on my sister's doorstep. Street lets us in and I head to the couch with my sister while Luca heads to the grill with Street. "How are you feeling?" I ask her. "Better. Still sore but better. Street won't let me do anything." she tells me. "Good. You don't know how worried I was." I tell her. "I know. But I'm okay. I promise." she tells me. She puts he hand on mine and smiles. "So, tell me how the honeymoon is going?" she says, changing the subject. "Good. We watched the sunset at the beach, spent a lot of time naked, spent a lot of time talking." I tell her. "Good. Bug, I am so happy for you. You look so much happier than when you moved in with me. I have Luca to thank for that." she tells me. "I know. I was a mess when I moved in with you. Luca has been so good to me. I really don't think I could thank him enough. Or you. You're the one that introduced us and talked me into giving him a chance. Thank you for that." I tell her before hugging her. "I'm just glad you're happy." she tells me. "I've never been happier." I tell her, smiling as the guys walk in with our plates. After dinner, we sit around for coffee. Spending the evening laughing and just enjoying being with family.


End file.
